1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multifunction control system, in particular in at least some embodiments to a photosensitive multifunction control system, controllable by a light source device, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For most electronic devices, user has to manually turn on/off the device. For example, when the user needs to leave the room, he/she has to manually turn off the light switch to reduce electricity consumption. For another example, in some cases, a specific wireless remote control device, such as a radio frequency (RF) remote control module or an infrared (IR) remote control module, can be used to control electronic devices.
Wireless remote control devices typically have many buttons and through manipulation of each button the user can remotely cause the controlled device to perform a corresponding specific operation. An RF remote control device or an IR remote control device, in many instances, uses a fixed communication channel, and has a maximum effective range.
Another example for an application of a control module uses a sensor to sense the actions of the user to thereby control the switch of an electronic device.